What Happened Last Night
by Kanti
Summary: After dragging a tired and sore Mimi in from a group ski trip, Jou and Mimi split a bottle of champagne to sooth her sore muscles? Shenanigans follows.


**What Happened Last Night**

"Jou, it hurts," Mimi moaned.

"Just a little farther," Jou soothed.

"Can't we just stop here?" Mimi's voice was strained and whiny.

"You can make it. You'll be fine."

Jou and Mimi stepped out of the lodge elevator and stumbled down the hall. Jou held Mimi up with one hand and held her ski gear in the other.

"Why didn't anyone tell me skiing hurt like this? I didn't even fall down that much!"

"It's not the falling down, you're just using muscles like they're not used to being used. I told you to get lots of exercise beforehand."

Mimi pounded him on the back with her left hand. "And I told you I'm too busy with school for that! It's not easy being a university senior, Doctor Kiddo!"

"I'm not a doctor yet," Jou retorted as they stopped in front of Mimi's room. He reached into one of her pockets. "Where's the key?"

Mimi slapped his hand away and pulled a key from her pocket. "Open it."

Jou held up the gear with his other hand. "Occupied."

"Fine," she sighed. "There. Do I need to take your jacket off, too?"

"No, that's okay," said Jou as he helped her into the room. "Wow, dad set you up with a nice place." Mimi and Miyako's room left little to be desired in the way of hotel rooms. A living room and kitchenette were separated from the bedroom by a sliding door. The living room held a large, soft-looking leather couch in front of an oak coffee table and a flatscreen TV as big as the table. The kitchen lay directly behind the couch, and the room was accented with wildlife paintings on the walls.

Mimi let go of Jou and stretched. "I know. Remind me to thank him again for inviting all of us on your family ski trip. He knows how to treat a lady! Is he divorced?" she asked as she removed her ski jacket.

Jou stood up straight and set the skis and poles in a corner. "Mimi-kun! That's disturbing!"

"I'm kidding, Sempai. Old men are icky. Save for the ones that are loaded and not too old. Hey, your dad's loaded and not too old!"

Jou stared daggers. "Can you really stand the thought of being my mother-in-law?"

"And have a handsome son to take care of me when your old man kicks the bucket? Temptiiiing!" She squirmed out of her ski pants and set them aside. Underneath she wore a simple set of pink sweatpants and a matching zip-up jacket. She let her hair out of her ponytail and shook it free.

"I thought you were sore," Jou said. "My first time skiing I could barely move."

"I still am," she said pointedly. "I was just too sore to walk all that way. And since when were you Mr. All-Japan?" She pointed at him like a customer pointing out a flaw to a car dealer. "You're still pretty skinny under that jacket, I bet."

"I'm just used to it. My family's been coming out here since I was in high school." Jou brushed the last flakes of snow off his jacket. "If you're okay, I'll go back to my room."

"You can stay for a minute," she said as she limped to the kitchen. "I know you're not particularly fond of your brothers. Well, Shin, at any rate."

"It's not so bad as long as Shuu is there," he said as he unzipped his jacket. "Where's Miyako? Aren't you two sharing this room?" He set his jacket on the coffee table in front of the TV and started working his feet free of his ski pants. Under his ski clothes he wore a pair of jeans and a green sweater with an olive pattern on it.

"She's still out with Ken and the others. Guess they took your advice." She popped open a can of peanut butter and dug a heaping spoonful out. "Want some?"

Jou waved the offer off. "No, thanks."

Mimi shrugged. "More for me, then." She closed the can and sucked on the mound of peanut butter. "Mmn, you just don't find it like this in Japan."

"You're always saying that." Jou sat on the couch and turned around to face her. "Not everything is different. We have spaghetti here, too."

"Everything _is_ different!" she insisted and took another bite. "Even the boys and girls!"

"How so?"

"Well, the girls there are louder, for starters." She limped to the couch and sat down on the other end gingerly.

"No wonder you fit in so well over there," Jou droned.

"Hey! Watch it, Sempai." She jabbed her loaded spoon at him like a sword. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Jou shook his head. "You're not hurt. Just sore."

"Pain means hurt!" she protested.

"Hurt means injured," Jou corrected, holding his open palm up like a teacher. "When people say they're hurt I get the urge to rush them to a hospital."

"Oh, I see." Mimi sucked on her peanut butter for a moment, then stopped. Her eyes grew round with worry and her lips fell as she clutched her stomach. "Aaagh!" She moaned. "My stomach hurts!" She bent over and touched her forehead to the cushions.

Jou sat up and leaned close to her head. "Mimi-kun! Hang on, I'll go get my dad!"

Mimi turned to look at him, her eyes filled with pain. She reached for Jou's face, and her hand hovered inches from his nose before closing. She flicked him hard in the middle of his forehead with her middle finger and Jou snapped back and covered his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"For saying I'm not hurt." She sat up and sucked the last of the peanut butter from the spoon. "For women, pain means hurt. Just remember that, Sempai."

"Why?"

Mimi looked at him in disbelief. "And Shin wonders why you're still single."

"That has nothing to do with it!" he rebuked. "And don't listen to Shin. He always means trouble. Sometimes."

Mimi put her hands on her cheeks and shook her head bashfully. "But he says such nice things about me! He's so charming!"

"Only to girls!" Jou huffed.

"Those are the ones that count!" Mimi giggled and held out her spoon. "Could you take this to the kitchen, please?"

Jou half-snatched the spoon from her and jumped off the couch. "He's just not good for you, that's all."

"And how do you know?" She leaned backwards and hung her head upside-down from the back of the couch to follow Jou's track to the kitchen.

"Because I know him best, and I know you, and I know it wouldn't work out in the end." He quickly rinsed the spoon off and set it aside to dry.

Mimi looked up at the floor in thought. "You're probably right, but you could stand to know me a little better."

"Oh?" Jou leaned over the sink and looked at her.

"Sure. We haven't seen much of each other since we were kids. I'm surprised you can make such a judgment call, Sempai." She sat up and wobbled as the blood rushed from her head. "Ooh, sat up to fast."

"Which reminds me. Let me get you something for your pain. I've got some aspirin in my room." He turned to leave.

"Aspirin's no fun!" she whined.

"But it works best, and I know you're not allergic to it," he replied as he reached for his jacket.

Mimi reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't worry, I've got something in the kitchen."

Jou nodded. "Okay. Where is it?" He walked back to the kitchen.

"In the fridge!"

"Odd place to keep medicine," Jou muttered as he rummaged the mini-fridge. "Which one is it?"

"The green bottle on the middle rack," Mimi called.

Jou stood up, holding a large green bottle with a cork in it. "This is champagne."

"I know that, silly." She turned around and leaned over the couch. "Miyako and I were going to split it with the girls for New Year's, but we never got to it."

Jou raised an eyebrow. "You're not suggesting…"

"Yes!" Mimi cut him off. "This way I don't have to feel guilty about giving alcohol to underage girls, and with you around I know I'll be drinking with a responsible person."

"This will make you feel good alright, but Aspirin would be better for you," Jou lectured.

Mimi sighed. "Fine, get your yucky medicine. I'll call Shin over here later and we'll have a ball."

Jou stared at her silently for a few seconds, holding the bottle by the neck in his left hand. He then opened the cabinet over his head. "Where are the glasses?"

Mimi pointed. "Second cabinet to your left."

Jou returned to the couch with a pair of glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other.

"See how far you can make the cork go!" she cheered.

"That makes a huge mess," Jou said. "And my dad will kill me if we cause any damage to this place."

"Aww." Mimi crossed her arms and sank back into the couch. Jou carefully worked the wrapper off the neck and slowly pried the stopper off. There was a mild pop followed by a hiss as white vapor escaped from the bottle.

"Didn't know you were such a good server," Mimi commented as Jou poured the glasses.

"I've had to give a lot of toasts," Jou said. "My dad is a pretty big person in the medical world." He handed Mimi a glass and took up his own.

Mimi extended her glass. "Kanpai!"

Jou tapped the glasses together. "Kanpai! Shouldn't we be a little more formal with champagne?" he asked.

Mimi shook her head. "We're just two friends having a drink. There's nothing special about this occasion."

Jou shrugged and sipped from his glass. The bubbly drink immediately went up his nose and made him sneeze.

"Gah! That always happens." He looked up and saw Mimi had already drained half her glass. "You shouldn't drink so fast."

Mimi shrugged. "I'm still sore all over. I need to feel better now." She tilted the glass to her lips and drained it in one go. "Refill, please."

Jou complied and refilled her glass. "Don't overdo it."

Mimi took a smaller sip. "That's your job, doc. You're the one serving it up."

Jou drank again. "I don't know your limit, though. It might take two glasses, or it might take twelve."

Mimi smiled maliciously. "Then you'll get to find out for next time."

"Next time?" Jou raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. After this we've got to get the older kids together and find an izakaya. There's no sense in wasting one of life's adult pleasures."

Something about the words "adult pleasures" made Jou feel ticklish inside. He shook the feeling off and drained off more of his drink. "That would be nice. We can hit someplace up in Tokyo once we get back."

Mimi raised her glass. "Sounds like a plan to me."

They drank in silence for a few minutes, and Jou refilled their glasses. "Feeling anything yet?" he asked.

Mimi stuck her tongue out and tried to touch her nose with it. "Not yet. It tickles my tongue, though."

"You must have a higher tolerance than me," Jou sighed. "I'm already feeling something."

"It's pretty strong champagne," said Mimi. "Me and the girls were planning to have a good time in here."

"You can spare me the details," Jou droned.

"By the way," she said between sips. "What factors determine alcohol tolerance, oh wise one?"

Jou leaned back and thought. "The two biggest factors are weight and gender. Heavier people and men have more tolerance than lighter people and women."

Mimi's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Jou balked. "No! You look fine."

Mimi sulked. "Fine isn't good enough."

Jou shook his head. "You look great, then."

Mimi added a pout to her sulking. "That won't work now. I'm already hurt."

Jou sighed. "What, do you want me to keep going?"

Mimi looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Probably not, but you can try.'

Jou huffed. "Fine, uh, I like your hair."

Mimi pulled her hair into a pair of pigtails with her free hand. "What about my hair?"

"Uh, it, uh, that color looks great on you. I think your natural brown looks best. And, uh, it's just the right balance of waves and straightness."

Mimi let go of her hair and took another sip, staring at Jou suspiciously over her glass. "That's a start."

"A start? Come on. Okay. Um, you're in really good shape!"

Mimi stretched out a leg and stared at it. "You think so? I haven't worked out in a while."

"Then you must have a really good diet," Jou offered.

She poked her stomach. "Maybe. Maybe not. I haven't kept track of my food lately."

Jou released an exasperated sigh. "I like being with you. You're a fun person."

Mimi stared at him for a moment, and then smiled as she held out her empty glass. "You pass! Drink, please!"

"What do I pass?" Jou asked as he filled her glass.

"The test," she said as she started on yet another glass of champagne.

"What test?" Jou asked as he took another measured sip.

"To see if you can make a girl feel better. Maybe there is hope for you yet, Sempai."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Mimi-kun."

Mimi hopped off the couch and walked around to Jou's side. "Over here, Sempai! The couch is boring me."

"What?" Jou turned around and found a huge black bearskin lying next to the couch, complete with a stuffed head still attached. Mimi carefully sat down on it and laid down, leaning on her shoulders so she could drink. "Over here, Sempai," she repeated.

"Mimi-kun, that thing is grotesque."

"No it's not!" she shot back. "He's cute." She slipped her free hand under the bear's chin and lifted it to look at Jou. "Isn't that right, Mr. Bear? Aren't you a cutie!" She grinned at Jou and rested her chin on the bear's head. "Off the couch, Sempai."

"Or what?" Jou leaned on the arm of the couch and looked down at her.

"Or I won't talk to you anymore," she replied.

Jou shrugged. "Fine with me."

Mimi puffed out her cheeks and pouted. "Meanie! Get down here right now or I'm inviting your brothers over!"

Jou sighed and slipped off the couch to sit cross-legged on the floor next to the rug.

Mimi patted the floor with her free hand. "No sitting higher than me. That's the law."

Jou tilted his head to one side. "What law?"

"The law of Mimi's room. Down."

Jou shrugged and obeyed. He laid on his stomach next to Mimi.

"Much better," she said after he got settled. "Now I don't have to look up at you."

"You could have just stayed on the couch," he offered.

"But this rug is so luxurious!" she said, running her hand through the fur. "Just feel it!"

Jou took a fistful of the rug and, true to his suspicions, it was fake. "It is soft," he said.

"Yep." Mimi sipped at her glass. "I was right about this champagne, you know. I feel better already."

"Do you now?" Jou asked. "I certainly can't give you medicine in this state.

Mimi pointed at him and winked. "It was all part of my brilliant plan to avoid taking medicine. I feel leagues better now."

"That's just the alcohol tricking your brain," Jou said.

"Then let me be deceived!" Mimi declared. "So Sempai, I saw you carving the snow today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was impressed. I had no idea you were such an athlete."

"Then you either don't remember right or were watching somebody else. I'm mediocre at best."

Mimi shook her head. "No, it was you! You were skiing in perfect formation with your brothers!"

Jou cocked his head to the left. "They were chasing me. They were going to run me over if I didn't make it down in one go. Well, Shin was chasing me. Shuu was trying to make him stop."

Mimi giggled. "I wish I had brothers." She traced a finger around one of the bear's ears. "They're like boyfriends, except you don't ever owe them anything. They just accept you for who you are and you do the same for them."

"Ideally, yeah." Jou took another sip. He paused to think. It was true that Shin's methods were a little…unorthodox, but he was always there for Jou, especially once he began his medical studies. "But you're right. I couldn't imagine my life without Shin or Shuu, and wouldn't want it, either." He looked at her carefully. "But you really should slow down on that stuff."

Mimi waved him off. "Pah. I'm fine. Although I think this stuff is making my lips numb." She pouted her lips and tapped her first two fingers on them repeatedly.

"Mimi-kun, stop that," Jou ordered. "You look like you're asking for a cigarette and I know you don't smoke."

"I know what it means," she said. "I'm just testing my lips. Bah, I can't feel them. Sempaaai!"

"What?"

Mimi rolled over, resting her head on the bear's head and smiling up at Jou. "I think my lips fell off. I need you to kiss me and make sure they're still there."

Jou started so suddenly that half the contents of his glass sloshed over the rim onto the floor. "What!?"

"Kiss me. I can't feel my lips." She asked as though asking to borrow a pencil. "And my fingers are pretty numb, too. I need you to test my lips."

Jou stuttered. "I…I…I'm not going to kiss you!"

Mimi frowned. "Why not?" She pouted. "Am I unkissable to you?"

Jou shook his head and set his glass down. "No!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Jou's mind worked at breakneck speed for an answer. "I…you…we've been friends for so long!"

Mimi pointed to the ceiling. "Even better! It means we trust each other!"

Jou's mind flashed red, white and blue. "I mean, uh, we…w-w-we're not dating! I can't kiss someone if I'm not dating them!" That should do it, Jou thought.

But Mimi had other ideas. She raised her eyebrow at Jou. "So? You don't _have_ to be dating someone to kiss them. I used to do it all the time in America."

"This isn't America!" Jou replied desperately. "We have to do things properly here in Japan. There are rules."

Mimi sighed. "Fine then. We're dating. Kiss me!" She closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Jou felt a strong source of gravity coming from the door. "Mimi-kun! I can't do this! You're drunk anyway!"

Mimi opened her eyes and smiled. She turned back over and rested her chin on the bear's head again. "It's okay, Sempai. I was just kidding."

Jou exhaled in relief. "Thank god."

Mimi stared at Jou for a few seconds, a dimwitted smile glued to her face and brown hair hanging over parts of her face. "Could you at least get this hair out of my face? I think my arms are going numb, too."

Jou hesitated, then gingerly brushed the hair out of her face. She closed her eyes as his fingers passed close to her face and she fought the urge to moan when they just passed through her hair. She opened her eyes and giggled.

"Nighty-night, sempai!"

Jou leaned closer. "Huh? Mimi-kun?"

She continued to smile as exhaustion and alcohol closed her eyes and laid her head down. Her entire body went limp.

"Mimi-kun?" He touched her shoulder. "Mimi-kun?" He shook her lightly? "You okay?" He shook her harder. Not once did she show any reaction to his touch, or exhibit any change in her breathing. "Oh great."

He set the glasses aside and stood up. He picked up her left hand and shook her arm. No response. He dropped her arm and ran his hand through her hair. There was no way he was just going to leave her there. He rolled her over and pulled her up by her arms. The upper half of her body rose from the floor and he let go with one hand to reach for her feet. However, he let go of one hand and her body leaned back again.

Undaunted, Jou laid her back down and knelt beside her. He placed one hand under her knees and worked the other under her shoulders. He lifted, but his weak arms and back could only fold her knees to her stomach and sort of lift her head off the bearskin. He shook her head just to make absolutely sure she was unconscious.

He let her back down and scratched his head. They made this look so easy on TV!

He stood over her and put his hands under her arms and lifted. This time he succeeded in getting her shoulders and back off the floor, but when he tried to move she took the bearskin with her and caused Jou to stumble and nearly drop her. He let her down again, stood back and snorted. He folded the flaps of the bearskin over Mimi and lifted the foot end. This way he dragged Mimi back to the bedroom, taking care over the threshold and pulling her alongside the king-sized bed that occupied the bedroom.

"There," said Jou with a sharp breath. "Now into bed with you."

He unfolded the bearskin and put her feet on the bed first. Next, he lifted her shoulders and grunted as the weight matched what his wiry frame could lift. However, he couldn't quite lift Mimi completely on the bed. It was more like he folded her in half than anything else.

"Just…a little farther…!" he grunted, shifting his hands farther down Mimi's back until he was grabbing her butt firmly in each hand. And then he reached the limit of his strength. "Aaaagh!" He fell backwards and underneath Mimi, and still she did not stir. He rolled her off of him and he stood over her, this time grabbing her around the waist and lifting, praying to the patron saint of adrenalin for help. He succeeded in lifting her butt into the air, but he had to let go, which left Mimi resting on her knees and face. Jou sat on the bed and wiped the perspiration from his brow, wondering how on earth this was going to work.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. He bent over and took Mimi around the waist again. He took a deep breath and pulled up with all his might, pulling Mimi up into his lap. He leaned back and finally pulled her into the bed. She lay sprawled across him on her back with her head at the foot of the bed. Jou took a moment to catch his breath and then backed out from under her. He knelt in bed and pulled her legs and pushed her shoulders until she was finally lying the right way on her stomach in the bed.

The effort left Jou exhausted. He collapsed onto the other side of the bed with his arms stretched out while he fought for breath. He looked over at Mimi and found himself smiling. Despite all the trouble, she was a fun person. He was thankful to have someone like Mimi as a friend. She could be mean at times, but so could he. Sure, she was a little selfish, but she'd always be there for you when it counted. People often said the same thing about him, though they usually left out the selfish part. And yes, she was really pretty.

His thoughts scattered, however, when Mimi rolled over onto his hand. Her shoulder pinned it to the bed and his face became hot to the touch. He held his breath, waiting for her to do something, but all she did was breathe. He could only see her back. Jou sighed with relief and tensed his muscles to slide his hand out, when she rolled toward him again and pinned his entire arm under her upper back.

"M-Mimi-kun!" he whispered sharply. "I can't move!"

She was lying right beside him. He had neither the strength nor the leverage to free his arm. She still smelled of sweat from skiing, and Jou had to admit it wasn't a particularly _bad_ smell. She was warmer than usual from the alcohol, and Jou had to admit it wasn't a particularly _bad_ feeling, either. However, she was cutting off circulation to his arm, and that _would_ be a bad feeling.

"Mmmn," she moaned.

"Mimi-kun?" Jou whispered.

"Aiba-sama…" she whispered and leaned her head against Jou's shoulder.

Aiba-sama? Who the heck was Aiba-sama? Jou searched his memory and it went back to a conversation they'd had some weeks ago about some pop group or another. Was he one of the band members? Or maybe an old boyfriend? Jou didn't know and really didn't care. Like a panicked animal, he was desperate to get away. He even calculated how long it would take to chew through his arm until Mimi planted a kiss on his cheek and his brain melted.

His body froze for about five minutes, waiting for Mimi to do something else. But she never moved, save for her chest going up and down with each breath. It wasn't until the five minute mark that Jou relaxed and started thinking of some way to free his trapped arm.

Mimi groaned and started to shift. "Too hot in here," she murmured and unzipped her jacket.

Jou turned his head away and shut his eyes. _Don't look don't look don't look don't look! She's a friend! Don't look!_

His head slowly turned back toward Mimi against his will and his left eye started opening. He didn't get a good look, however, for at that moment she lifted her hips and began taking off her pants. The action raised her back enough for Jou to slip his arm out from under her and leap from the bed in one motion. The gods granted him the speed of lighting as he tore out of the room and slid the door shut behind him. He leaped over the couch, scooped up his ski clothes and nearly ripped the door off its hinges before slamming the room shut behind him. He leaned against the door and held his hand over his chest to keep his heart from bursting out of it like the creature in _Alien_.

How long he stood there he couldn't say, but he did know that when his breathing calmed down he opened his eyes and found Miyako, Hawkmon, and Palmon staring at him.

"Oh! Hi, guys! Have fun?" He grinned so wide his teeth could have been used for a lighthouse mirror.

"Uh, yeah," said Miyako, looking at Jou uncomfortably. "Is Mimi okay?"

Jou nodded far too vigorously. "Oh yeah, she's fine. She was just sore from skiing. A little champagne fixed that and she's sound asleep in the bed now."

Miyako's eyes narrowed to slits behind her moon-sized glasses. "I see. Well thank you, Sempai. Come on, guys." Her eyes never left Jou until she shut the door behind her.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Jou sat by himself while he fixed a bowl of rice and natto. Across from him, Yamato and Taichi were cracking jokes about the sausages while Hikari and Takeru made excuses for their brothers. At the table facing across from him Shuu and Shin were eating their breakfasts with no sign of hurry. Everyone else was scattered here and there in the room. Daisuke's table was, as usual, the loudest, despite being occupied by Ken, Koushiro and Iori. Jou cracked a soft-boiled egg over the concoction and was about to stir it when a girl with brown hair set her tray down beside him.

"Sempai?" said Mimi.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Mimi-kun. Did you sleep okay?" He began stirring the contents of the bowl together with his chopsticks.

"Yeah. Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

She took a nervous breath. "Did…anything…happen last night?"

Jou answered immediately and calmly, his eyes not leaving his bowl. "Yeah. A few things happened last night."

Mimi took a deep breath. "Okay. I understand. Thank you for being honest with me, Sempai."

"What? Is something…" he looked up. Mimi's face was red as a lobster and she looked embarrassed. "…wrong?"

"No!" She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. It's okay. Things happen. I…I can make mistakes, and so can you."

Jou gave her a puzzled look. "Nothing last night was a mistake. Don't feel bad."

Mimi nodded and took another breath. She rubbed her arm and looked down. "Okay. Then in light of last night, it's only right that we start dating."

Jou choked on a mouthful. Mimi slapped him on the back until he swallowed. "W-what? Dating?"

Mimi nodded. "Right. When things like that happen, people should take responsibility for their actions."

Jou gawked. Was he really hearing this? "Mimi-kun, I don't think that's necessary."

Her face got redder, if that was possible. "Do you think this is easy for me?" she said with a raised voice. "Don't you think it's only fair that when two people sleep together they should start dating, too?" Her voice lowered to a squeak and she covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that out loud."

The entire breakfast room fell completely silent. Jou looked aghast at Mimi, rendered utterly speechless. How could she assume that? Or was she? He'd had a bit to drink as well and knew he was a lightweight. Maybe she wasn't exaggerating! Maybe she was right! No, that can't be!

He looked to his brothers and pleaded with his eyes. Shuu had a bit of natto trailing from the corner of his mouth. Otherwise his face was utterly featureless. Shin was actually smiling and winking at Jou.

Jou turned back to Mimi. "Mimi-kun, I didn't mean to-!"

"I know!" she blurted. "But…these things happen. We're adults, right?"

"R-right!"

"So, it's okay, sempai! I'm not ashamed, but…this is really sudden." She looked away and chewed on her finger. "I just never knew you…you know!"

Shuu by this time was leaning forward, enraptured in the scene. Shin was still winking like a maniac. Jou thought Shin's eye would pop out if he kept winking like that. Then he imagined Shin with an eyepatch. Then he inexplicably pictured Shin as a pirate, making Jou walk the plank. He shook the image out of his head and turned to Mimi.

Jou held her hands and pleaded. "Mimi-kun, please listen! At least let me tell you my side of things!"

She took his hands in hers and leaned over. "You don't have to, sempai! Look." She grabbed her tray and sat next to him. "Let's at least make it legit."

Jou was shaking uncontrollably. "How?"

"The least you can do is prove to everyone that you're not a sleazy guy, because I know that's not in you! Kiss me and prove it!" She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Jou searched the room for a miracle, or at least a lever that would open a secret trap door under him and get him out of this mess. His brothers were grinning ear to ear and giving him double thumbs-up. Taichi and Yamato looked at each other, then back to him and shrugged as if to say, "sorry Sempai, you're on your own." Daisuke's table was standing on their benches to watch.

"Please, Sempai," he heard her whisper. "Do it for me."

Jou turned back to Mimi and licked his lips. Hers looked soft and warm. Her hair framed her face in a way that made her look gorgeous in the morning light. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward.

At that moment, Palmon and Gomamon entered. It took exactly one quarter of a second for Palmon to assess the situation and she gasped in horror.

"Mimi!"

It took Gomamon slightly longer to figure out what was going on. "What about her?" Before anything could click, Palmon grabbed Gomamon and hurled him at Jou and Mimi.

Mimi felt something cold and wet press against her lips, and something warm and fuzzy wrap around her face. She opened her eyes and found Gomamon staring back at her. She shoved him onto Jou's lap and started spitting and wiping her lips on her sleeve. She reached across Jou's tray and guzzled his drink.

"Wow, Mimi! I didn't think you liked me that way!" Gomamon piped.

She slammed the glass down and turned red again. "I don't!" she barked. "You just ruined my chance to steal a kiss from Jou-sempai!" She slapped her hands over her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that out loud, either."

The room exploded with laughter. Palmon ran to Mimi and hugged her saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you liked Jou so much!"

"You're not helpiiiing!" Mimi said through her teeth.

Jou had turned red as Gomamon's mane. He inhaled his bowl and left the table. When he got up, everyone stood and applauded. Shin and Shuu were sharing tears over their little brother's luck. Jou left to the sound of whistles, whoops and applause.

Mimi, on the other hand, wanted to sink into a hole.

"Mimi!" Palmon was crying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mess everything up!"

Mimi patted Palmon on her head. "It's okay. I should have told you."

Miyako and the other girls materialized around her.

"Mimi!" Miyako cheered. "Thatta girl! Whatever it takes to get your man!"

Mimi blushed. "But…sempai isn't my man!"

"Yeah, she just wanted to steal a kiss from him," Sora offered. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal!?" Taichi barked. "This is our sempai we're talking about! And what would you know about it?!"

"Yeah, I know, but…"

Hikari hugged Mimi. "I wouldn't have had the guts to do anything like that! Good job!"

After breakfast, everyone left to go skiing again. Mimi still felt sore, so she stayed at the lodge and pored over the fashion magazines. Palmon and Gomamon played cards at her feet. She felt gloomy over what had happened and cursed herself for trying something so stupid. Even if it had gone well, she would have embarrassed Jou in front of everyone anyway. He was more fragile than that and she knew it. Jou wasn't the type for showmanship or spectacle. She should have just seduced him in the hotel room. Ack! Scratch that! She should have…she buried her face in the magazine and heaved a sigh. Why was she still thinking about this? He probably hated her now!

She jumped when she heard him say, "Mimi-kun?"

"Sempai!" She jumped out of the chair and faced him. His face bore no trace of anger, resentment, or anything she would have expected from anyone else she knew. She wanted to apologize, but every word she could think of in Japanese, English and Spanish died in her throat.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm still real sore, so I'm sitting out on skiing today."

Jou smiled gently. It made Mimi's heart want to break. "Good idea," he said. "Better to let your muscles rest. Take plenty of medicine today, too."

"Sure thing," she answered meekly. "What about you? No skiing today?"

Jou rubbed his neck. "The sun's out so the snow is melting. The slopes will be terrible today."

Mimi nodded. Of course he didn't bring it up. He was too polite for that. Mimi wondered what she could ever do to make it up with her friend.

"Mimi-kun?"

She reluctantly looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Since neither of us are skiing today, would you like to get some sushi with me for lunch?"

Mimi hesitated. She was having great difficulty making and maintaining eye contact with him. "Uh, sure. What time?"

"I'll stop by your room about noon. Is that okay?"

Mimi nodded. "Sure." _How can he be so casual and nice after what I did?_

"Great. See you then!" He walked away.

Mimi watched him walking and bit down on her lip. She couldn't just leave it at this. She needed to have some sense of closure right now. She needed to confide something in him. She wanted to let him know she still trusted him. Still valued his friendship. "Sempai!" she called.

"Yeah?" he stopped and turned back to her.

"Did…did anything really happen last night?"

Jou shook his head. "You passed out from the champagne and I had to drag you into bed. Then I left. That was it."

Mimi nodded confidently. Honesty was something Jou could be counted on for. "Thank you. I feel much better."

Jou nodded. "Good. See you soon!" He disappeared into an elevator.

Mimi remained standing, wallowing in her guilt. Not over last night, but over this morning. She felt a tug on her pants, looked down and found Palmon looking rather enlightened.

"Mimi," she said in her scratchy, whiny voice, "didn't he just ask you out on a date?"

Mimi's eyes widened in shock and her head cleared as though the sun was filling it with light. "He did!"

Mimi smiled again.


End file.
